Rules
Hello user. Welcome to the guidelines. Here, you will find the rules of the wiki, and the consequences behind not following them. Make sure to read through the rules thoroughly, so that you don’t get in trouble for accidentally breaking one. Rules can be changed and made, as long as by poll, at any time. Just list the rule wanted, put yes and no options, then wait to see. These polls will only be allowed after there are enough members to make sure that there would be a good number of voters. Then a high-ranker will add to the rules if the votes pointed towards yes, and if it is a viable poll. Reporting Here, the guidelines for reporting things are listed. These are things to guide you than to follow by. Reporting a broken rule needs to be thought out. You need to make sure that the situation is a situation that should be reported. There are many cases where you can just tell somebody off for a small behavior wrong, or you mistake something as breaking a rule. One would also have to be careful to not get caught up in the person/group‘s business, as to not get targeted or make any more confusion. You won’t have to be anonymous; just don’t contact the group or person(s) involved until after everything is sorted out. You can also report people for Discord and chat rule breaks (both these rules and any Discord rules). Always report to a high-ranker. # Make sure the situation should be reported. Check the guidelines to see if the situation should be reported. You can use the table of contents to help you look for the area(s) the situation would apply to. Look below if you believe that the situation is viable to be reported. # Do not make contact with the situation. If there is a light argument, then sure, you can try to separate things. This is to avoid further confusion. You can make contact with the users involved afterwards, though they may be mad at you even after everything is sorted out. If you get yourself involved, you may be targeted with anger, theft, copying, even deleting your pages. It is important not to make contact with the situation if it gets rough. # Contact any of the admins or the creator when a situation is happening. They can sort things out. If none of them are online, contact a moderator. Make sure to follow number 2. They can still be punished afterwards, and evidence could be found easily. It would be good to take extra measures and take a few screenshots, in case of a need for evidence. The situation will be taken care of, so please don’t drag it out by messing around with the situation except to screenshot and report. Guidelines Here, the rules will be listed. They will be divided into categories: General, Theft/Copying, Behavior, and Editing. After the rules are listed, specific punishments will be listed. You must abide by these rules. You must also abide by the regular Fandom guidelines. Remember that there are punishments for not following the following guidelines, along with the Fandom guidelines. Keep in mind that ‘punish‘ or ‘punishable’ does not mean always bad. It could mean just a warning, and some warnings can take quite a few times until a worse case of punishment, depending upon the case. The behavior guidelines are very important to care for, since a lot of peoples’ attitudes may give way when given punishments and bad behavior is regular in general. All warnings and punishments can be added up to receive a larger punishment. General # You can’t spam. This can also count as a behavioral rule break, depending on the situation. If you spam the same thing without deleting all but one of the spammed items, this counts as punishable. # Don’t hack or use bots, or anything in that general area. That is not tolerated by this community. This is punishable immediately. # Do not advertise. It only fills up comments, posts, or pages needlessly. The only way for you to advertise would be if you mentioned it for other reasons. Any other would be punishable. # Do not pretend to be someone else. This also counts as copying, but the copying category is based more upon information. In any case you pretend to be someone else, unless you are joking, is punishable. If the person you impersonate asks you to stop and you continue, you can be punished. If you impersonate someone for a longer period of time then assumably acceptable, you will be punished, even if you claim to have been joking. # Follow the Fandom guidelines. They are to be followed everywhere, and that isn’t an exception here. If you don’t it is easily punishable, more so because they are a set of rules every user is supposed to abide by, not just WFW users. # Don‘t encourage others to break rules or do illegal things, unless as a character when roleplaying. This could also count as viable for a large behavioral punishment. This is immediately punishable. # Respect others’ privacy. Do not go into their personal life if you do not know them, and don’t tell anybody about their personal life if you know them in real life. This could easily be considered stalking and perverted, and viable for immediate punishment. This is unless the person is completely fine with it and you know them as friends in real life. But it is still punishable even then. # Do not falsely report something. This is punishable except if the situation reported was easily mistakable for a reportable situation. This is because there is a guide for reporting things right on this page. # Do not fake being the owner of anything. If you fake being the owner of something, this counts as both impersonation and copying. This counts for immediate punishment, for there are few who would accidentally do two wrongs that hard to accidentally do. If you talk about something outside of the wiki, this could also be considered advertising in very rare cases. # Try to keep inappropriate things to a low. Bad words are fine, but nudity or details into birthing or sex is not fine. There will definitely be some lower aged people here, and it would not be very great to have this appear for them. Gore is mostly fine, except for extreme gore. Extreme gore does not include blood or wounds, but does include bones jutting out, insides showing, anything extreme like that. In general, things that would not be good for kids, in between kids and teens, and people who get grossed out more easily than others. Everything here is punishable with a warning. # This rule is for everybody who sorts situations out. Always report to the creator about the punishment(s) that the user(s) received, and who they were. This is so that the Krystal can keep track of the records the punished users have, and be able to help decide whether they get a large punishment based on their record. # Don‘t take any information from Warriors Wiki and copy it here. There are large consequences for that, that the Warriors Wiki people can insure we have. You can take information from there, but you can not copy anything. This is immediately punishable. Category:Rules Category:Official Category:Help __FORCETOC__